


Чумная крыса

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Нижний и Верхний Хэнша ненавидят друг друга.





	Чумная крыса

Сборщики Хэнша — помойные крысы, которые тащат все, что попадается им на глаза.   
«Будь осторожен, лаовай, — говорят они туристам с белыми, открытыми, наивными лицами. — Много плохих людей желают забрать твои улучшения».   
И гладят взглядом металлические руки и ноги. И в голосе звучит визг пилы, тонкий и жадный, и от одежды — чудится запах помойки.  
Крысиный король, старый Тонг Си Хунг, обитает в каменном лабиринте под городом, среди кафельных стен и старых труб. Подданные подносят ему лучшие дары — окровавленную стальную кисть, чип, вымазанный в мозговом веществе, как в каше, новенькое глазное яблоко, мерцающее на ладони.  
Король выбирает. Китаец — он не любит китайские импланты. Ему нравятся улучшения, которые ставят белым глупым лаоваям за океаном в чистых клиниках, где горит неоновый свет и улыбаются медсестры.

Искрит электропривод. Король на своем троне — потертом барном стуле — прищурившись, смотрит на то, как искры падают на кафельный пол и гаснут. Новая рука не носит ничьего клейма, но Тонг узнает из тысячи тонкую работу — военный протез, замаскированный под гражданский. Не так много в мире крупных компаний — и Тонгу даже не надо гадать — которые способны создать смертельно красивую вещь, подобную этой.   
Жемчужина в его коллекции, достойная его королевского величества. Смерть со скоростью сотни патронов в минуту.  
Кафель крошится под стальными лапами крыс. Воняет мочой и тухлятиной.

Крысы идут вслед за чумой, одетой в раззолоченные стальные доспехи, с бычьей головой на шевроне. Солдаты «Беллтауэр» были наняты Королевой Драконов, чтобы охранять мир и покой простых граждан Хэнша. И они охраняют: сборщики знают, что днем лучше не попадаться. И они знают, что ночью — если снять позолоченную броню — трудно отличить элитного вояку от простого сборщика.   
Поэтому, когда солдаты «Беллтауэр» уходят, оставляя за собой трупы, приходят крысы и забирают свою добычу. Королева Драконов смотрит на это сквозь пальцы.   
— Это милость, которую господин Тонг оказывает госпоже Чжао, — говорят одни.  
— Это дань, которую госпожа Чжао платит господину Тонгу, — говорят другие.

Там, где дракон сметает огненным дыханием, крыса пролезает в щель. Пока однажды чума не поражает самих крыс. Людям с бычьими шевронами не нужны сборщики — только их жены, их дочери. Люди из Нижнего Хэнша, почитающие Короля Крыс, — те, что с имплантами, и те, что без, — исчезают. Сначала единицы, потом десятки. Кого просить о милости оставшимся, Королеву Драконов? Она слишком высоко. 

Старый китаец с усиками стоит за стойкой бара на втором этаже ночного клуба «Улей». Пол-лица обезображено болезнью. Ты можешь подойти заказать пива. Или не заказывать ничего.  
Король услышит.

— На этот раз ты зашел слишком далеко, Тонг, — рычит солдат в золоченных доспехах, Черный, как сама черная смерть. — Ты ведь не хочешь разозлить Королеву Драконов, укрывая ее врага? Оказывая сопротивление?  
Тонг молчит, стряхивает пепел с сигары. Обезображенное бурым пятном лицо неподвижно и равнодушно. 

Но Королева Драконов всегда получает то, что хочет. И поэтому приходит сама.

Узкая, злая, вытянутая в струну, она садится у стойки бара. Ничего не заказывает.  
Хочешь ли ты войны, Король Крыс? Сколько подданных готов принести в жертву, сколько крови должен отдать Нижний Хэнша — если чума блестит золотым треугольником на каждой его улице?

«Улей» пуст — внизу музыка бьет ритмом по вискам, но танцевать некому.  
Тонг обходит стойку. Легко поднимает Чжао и сажает на столешницу, как обычную девчонку с улицы. Королева Драконов смотрит сверху вниз, прикрыв бледные веки.  
Он проводит руками по ее корсету, ощупывая и не веря.  
У Королевы Драконов нет приращений — чиста, как свежевыпавший снег на вершине Тянь-Шаня.  
Он принюхивается — подземная, ослепшая без света, тварь. Пытается учуять, разгадать.  
Он склоняется к ее обнаженным острым коленям — словно признавая власть Королевы Драконов. Ведет своей старой дряблой щекой по гладкой коже, бурым пятном по белейшему шелку. Усики щекочут — Чжао улыбается.  
— Ты презираешь китайские импланты, король.  
— Ты вовсе отказалась от имплантов, королева.

Он поднимает подол ее платья до самых бедер и раздвигает ей ноги, чтобы дотянуться до нежного сочного женского мяса. До розовой влажной мякоти.   
Он пробует ее на вкус языком, королева откидывается и упирается ладонями в прохладный металл барной стойки. Тонг вылизывает — медленно и тяжело. Женская плоть как устричный деликатес — спешить нельзя, если хочешь насладиться. Клитор набухает как горошина.   
Тонг двигает челюстью яростнее и сильнее. Начинает вгрызается как крыса, которая пробивает себе проход — на волю. Он делает больно, и, резко вскрикнув, Чжао отталкивает его.  
Торопливо опускает подол, едва не падает с высоких каблуков, пытаясь спрыгнуть на пол.  
Она уходит, звук шагов звенит по пустому залу острой дробью.

Тонг утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Усы короля поднимаются — чуя кровь.   
Нижний Хэнша принадлежит крысам.


End file.
